heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome, Norman/Walkthrough
The chapter begins with Norman Jayden waiting impatiently outside Captain Perry's office. When Perry finally comes out, he asks Norman if he can walk and talk, as he must get to the day's press conference; there is one being held every day now with all the attention the Origami Killer is getting. As Norman helps him tie his necktie, Perry expresses his reluctance at having the FBI involved with the case, but the pressure from the press is enough incentive to get results as soon as possible. Norman can then watch Perry's press conference, explore the precinct, try talking to Lieutenant Blake about the case (Blake blows him off), or speak to Perry's secretary Charlene about showing him his new office. When Norman speaks with Charlene, he notices a gold watch on her desk with a basket of money near it. When he comments on the watch, Charlene tells him that it is a gift the department has been buying for their new lieutenants for the last twenty years. Norman can either donate a few dollars to the fund, or lie and say he doesn't have any cash. Norman follows Charlene to his new "office," a dusty abandoned storage room with the bare essentials provided. He is skeptical at first and thinks it is a joke but Charlene confirms it is where she was told to take him. Once he cleans up his new office "somewhat," Norman reviews the clues acquired in the chapter "Crime Scene" and can also access case files for the past Origami Killer victims. It is revealed in this scene that not only can ARI (Added Reality Interface) examine and review evidence, it can also create a virtual-reality office for Norman that ranges from the surface of the planet Mars to the very depths of the ocean. After the case files and clues are reviewed and Norman exits ARI, he begins to go through another bout of symptoms (presumably) caused by Triptocaine withdrawal. He decides to wash his face and resist taking more of the drug, but when he gets to the door, the handle becomes blurry and he pulls the tube of Triptocaine out of his pocket. If the player lets him take the Triptocaine, he remains in his office, otherwise Norman exits his office and tries to hide his symptoms (mainly his shaking hands) long enough to get to the men's restroom and wash his face. No matter what the player chooses, the action shifts to Ethan Mars, who has come to the police station to report Shaun Mars as a missing person. He is interrogated by Blake and Ash about the events that led up to Shaun's disappearance. They ask him questions about what Shaun was wearing and what time he arrived at the park (and the player will earn a trophy if all the correct choices are made). Norman may or may not join in on the interrogation, depending on whether he took the Triptocaine or decided to go to the restroom; if so, he will also ask Ethan questions and Ethan has the option of lying or answering truthfully. Blake tells Ethan they will continue looking through the night. As Blake turns to walk away, Ethan asks him if he thinks the Origami Killer could be responsible for his son's disappearance; Blake dismissively tells him Shaun has probably just run off, but when Ethan is insistent, Blake admits that if Shaun has been taken they only have four days to find him alive. After his talk with Blake, Ethan is confronted by a panicked Grace Mars. When Ethan tells her the police will keep looking overnight, she asks him if they think it could be the Origami Killer, and Ethan reluctantly tells her that it is a possibility. Grace breaks down and demands to know why Ethan left Shaun in the park, impulsively asking him if Jason's death wasn't enough. She quickly apologizes upon seeing how much this upsets Ethan and starts crying. Ethan moves as though to comfort her but hesitates, and instead stands apart from her as she sits down on a bench and cries. Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs